A Snakes Tail
by TheatricalPlacenta
Summary: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and here i am, simply wanting to buy a god damned kitten-and what do i get? Some freaky fuckin snake demon! So now the little, no, large bastard is living with, no, ON me...ugh..." SasuNaru. Demon Sasuke. Pets. Enjoy the Lemons!


**A/N HELLO MY WONDERFUL READERS!**

**This is not bestiality =_=; I swear to God it's not!...or...serpanatily?...I dunno I'm retarded. XD**

**So this is a new story I've been thinking of. XD**

**BUT ALL SAY HELLO TO MY NEW AND WONDERFUL BETA: love2be4gotten**

**:3**

**Liz ditched me :C **

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

A Snake's Tail

I stepped into the 'pet' store, looking from left to right, cautiously walking further into the store. Pets from the simplest things as hamsters, to extremely freakish things like Demons were sold here.

I shivered at the thought. Why couldn't they let the demons be free like they used to, huh? I mean really, they were intelligent...but I must admit some were absolutely retarded staying in their animalistic form.

I reached up, scratching my whiskered cheek deep in thought. I remembered that my father had been a demon, but that was before we captivated them, trained them, no, we forced them to do things against their will. We attached these collars to them, or implanted microchips, and at anytime we could kill them if we wished it.

I leaned forward, stopping at a pretty pink kitty's cage, its sea foam eyes blinking up at me. I smiled poking my fingers through the cage. "Here boy," I cooed. The cat hissed, biting my hand.

"Ow, fuck!" I pulled my hand back, screaming as a startled bird demon flew over my head, glaring at me from a new perch on a shelf a few feet away. I pointed shouting, "it's loose!"

"Calm down." I heard a cool voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, grimacing at a rat sitting on a silver haired man's shoulder.

I swallowed, finding no tell tale signs that the rat was a demon...But when I looked back at the bird, it's yellow eyes watched me mockingly. I could almost hear it laughing at me.

"Stupid demon." I spat at it, causing it to take another dive at my face.

"I wouldn't taunt them if I were you" the silver haired man chuckled, setting the rat down on a shelf and watched it scurry away.

"You're just going to let it go?" I blinked my large blues eyes at him in disbelief.

"Of course. Many don't need to be caged." He smiled his white teething showing. One of his eyes were covered by a bandage, small blotches of pink littering it. "So, the name's Kakashi. What kind of pet are you looking for?"

"A pet?" I stumbled over my thoughts as a small dog demon ran passed me me. "Oh..." I looked down to the pink cat, the color of his fur indicating that it was a demon. "Something like him, but normal. I said, kneeling down to the cage again. The cat hissed and swiped at me through the bars.

"Ah, I don't think Sakura fancies being called a male," he chuckled pulling me up by the collar before my face could be scathed.

"A she?" I asked.

Wow. Way to go Naruto.

He walked away from me smiling. Frowning, I followed him.

"Normal..." He mused stopping at the fish tanks.

"Uhm...like a kitten?" The reason I was getting one was because my other cat, Phyllo was getting quite lonely. But I was starting to think that I should have stayed home. Let him be lonely, I would just let him outside once in awhile.

"A kitten..." He continued walking,"I don't think I have any, actually..." He stopped and turned to me, "in fact, I know I don't." The expression on his face was a cross between angry and disappointed. "I only keep rats and small things around, things I can afford to lose." He smiled nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well..." He stepped forward, "that's why." He pointed at me.

"What?" I was confused now.

Kakashi watched me with a shocked expression, his hand falling back to his side.

I felt a small tickle by my ear, making me turn my head in reflex. It could have been a stray hair or something like that, but no, it was the biggest fucking snake head I'd ever seen. I shrieked, stumbling back and falling into some shelves. The small cages containing rats, mice, and hamsters crashed to the floor. The little rodents ran all around my feet, and Kakashi looked down at the floor groaning.

"Sasuke, why must you terrorize the customers? Look at what you've done."

The snake was coiled around the pipes that ran along the ceiling, and he must have been the length of two cars!

I swallowed hard as the snake slithered further down from the pipe, extending itself towards me.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said more sternly.

The snake kept moving closer and closer to me, its tongue flitting against my nose. I swear I could have just fainted right then and there, but I buckled my knees and brought up my hand to strike the reptile.

Kakashi reached for me, his mouth opened in a warning, "no!"

Before I could even touch the snake, it had pulled away, watching me intently from the pipes above.

"Jeez," Kakashi shook his fist up at the snake, "I'll starve you Sasuke, I swear it! You'll give the boy a heart attack..." He looked at me apologetically.

"I hate snakes," I glared up at it, "they're gross."

The snake, as if taking offense, hissed at me and its eyes were turning a deadly shade of red.

A demon.

Shit.

I swallowed a lump of saliva in my throat as Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, I'll see if I can order one for you."

I shrugged him off, and before I could even take a step, a good hundred pounds dropped around my shoulders and ontop of my head. I froze in place, my hands raised in the air, shaking as the snake coiled around my neck and head. "Oh God! It's preparing to eat me!" I cried as Kakashi turned to me, shocked. The look of shock on his face was much different form before, now there was fear as well.

It was too long to fit just around my head and neck, most of its body was going to wrap aound my right arm. "I don't want to die!" I whined, waving the arm that the snake had wrapped around. It tightened its hold, the grip around my neck surprisingly loose.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi sounded curious, almost amused.

I blinked, staying still once again. The only movement of the snake was its head gently resting into my golden locks. I could hear it hiss now and then, the muscles beneath its scaly skin twitching every now and then. Other than that, nothing was happening.

"Isn't he going to eat me?" I questioned.

"No." Was Kakashi's quick answer as he started walking to the front of the store.

I moved my head slowly from side to side, the snake calmly moving with me, hanging more loosely around my neck. I held my breath in case the snake decided to choke me anytime soon, and hurriedly walking, I went after Kakashi.

He scribbled on a piece of paper, frowning in concentration.

"Oh, dear God Sasuke." He groaned, letting his head loll back.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, you'll have to keep him now." Kakashi stared at me, dead serious.

"N-no way man!" I reached up trying to pry this damned snake from my body, but it just held on tighter.

"And of course I won't make you pay because for the inconvenience. I'm terribly sorry."

I stared dumbfounded at him growling, "I'm not keeping this thing!"

The snake snapped its jaws beside my ear, its feather light tongue flicking the shell.

"You have no choice," he said, solemnly massaging his temples.

"You're crazy! Get him off me!" I yelled, the snake making another loop around my neck, his shoulder resting on my shoulder now.

"I can't." Kakashi stressed, scratching his head, "all I can say is I'm sorry."

"What the hell! You stupid reptile! Get off!" I pulled at its tail, earning a hiss.

I froze as the snake's nose glided along my cheek, its tongue poking my eye. "Ow!"

"Again, I'm sorry." He bowed, "I'd activate his chip, but I'm afraid he doesn't have one." He let out a laugh.

"What? Are you you serious!"

"Yes well, Sasuke was always so calm, and a well behaved demon. I saw no need for one." He looked away from me, avoiding all eye contact.

"What's its name?" I demanded as the snake plopped its head back on my shoulder.

"Sasuke..." he blinked.

"Get off Sasuke," I commanded.

A little hiss was all I received.

"God damn it!" I stomped over to the door, flinging it open. Kakashi called out to me, begging that I stop as people stared at me with wide eyes. I must have looked like a real freak, walking down the streets with a snake demon wrapped around me like a boa. "You're a real asshole Sasuke, you know that?" You bloody bastard! I'll take you back tomorrow, I can't be bothered with you." I growled.

Luckily, I lived only a few blocks away and acrossthe bridge. I wasn't stared at for too long.

Everyone else had normal demons...well, as normal as they could get...

Most were some kind of dog, a cat...a jungle cat or something like that. They were fierce, but not scary, not creepy...

Sasuke was scary, Sasuke was creepy...

I sighed unlocking my apartment after I had climbed the stairs.

Sasuke hissed as I turned on the lights, and I hissed along with him. Why did they have to be so bright?

Sasuke wrapped around my head, his scaly black underside covering my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Oi! Stop that!" I pushed him up onto my forehead, surprised that he had actually moved.

Phyllo ran from the kitchen, circling around my feet purring. "Sorry buddy," I apologized, "all I have right now is a stupid snake."

Sasuke at that moment dropped from my body, landing on Phyllo.

"Jesus!" I bent over, throwing Sasuke aside, picking up my frightened cat. It hissed at me, clawing my face and jumped out of my arms. Phyllo ran down the hallway disappearing into my bedroom.

I whimpered, wiping the blood from my face. I looked over to Sasuke,who had coiled up in the corner, raising his head a good four feet from the ground.

I frowned, "look at what you did!" The snake struck at me, making me jump." He had been so close to actually biting me. Now I was scared. I slowly backed away into the living room, coming to pull myself over the back of the couch. The snake followed slowly from what I could see as I peeked over the back.

God, I didn't want to die! I moved down into the cushions a bit, expecting him to come up the back of the couch like I had, but two minutes passed and nothing.

I sat up, looking over the back, seeing no sign of him. I searched all around the sides of the couch, still seeing nothing.

"Uhm..." I placed my feet on the floor, "S-sasuke?" I played with the hem of my shirt nervously.

I looked down quickly as the snake slithered out from under the couch, climbing up my left leg.

"Oh, pleas don't kill me," I begged, closing my eyes.

Sasuke continued to climb up my body, pulling the fabric of my pant leg and my shirt up a little, bit by bit. He stopped moving, spiking my curiosity. I cracked open my eyes, seeing him right there in front of me, flicking his tongue. His eyes were black and watching me calmly. I frowned.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" I questioned, gulping.

The snake shook his head.

I gasped, "you can understand me!"

The snake then rolled its eyes, hissing.

I felt anger swell up inside of me, the corners of my mouth pulling down into a frown. "Then what the hell was that for bastard? You could have bit me! And what if you did? Huh! What are you going to do, call the police?"

The snake unraveled from my limbs, moving slowly along the floor.

"I'm talking to you Snakey!"

Sasuke looked back at me as if mocking me for my lame name calling. I stood up as he continued to slither leisurely along the carpet floor and into the kitchen where his scales made scratching noises on the white linoleum tiles. I shrugged, making a beeline for my bedroom. I found Phyllo curled up in my pillows, watching me with jade eyes. The poor tabby looked terrified!

"Sorry pal." I shut the door behind me and walked over to him.

The cat tensed as I crawled on the bed, flopping down onto my stomach and buried my face in the fluffy white pillows.

I laid there, my fingers digging into the cotton, my lips quivering. What was I going to do with this...this...SNAKE!

I groaned, looking up at my cat, Phyllo, growling deep in his chest. "Yea, I feel the same way buddy."

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

**So that's the pre-log XD just a teaser for you guys.**

**3333**

**Look forward to it lovelies, tell me what you think! ~333**


End file.
